


Seungkwan's Ass, Scratch That It's Vernon's Ass

by Queen_Preferences



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ass fetish, Butt fetish, Chan and Seokmin would have been something but Jeonghan dont play about his son, Chan is Jeonghan's Baby, Dont touch the globes, Fan meeting, Fluffy, Gay, Innocent Seungkwan, Inspired by Verkwan, Jeonghan knows, Joshua is just as guilty, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Possessive Vernon, Seungkwan butt is a gift from God, Slash, Soonhoon - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Touching Butt, Vernon knows and so do everyone else, Vernon owns Seungkwan ass, jihancheol, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Vernon used to be so pure but Seungkwan's enough to tempt anyone to corruption.





	Seungkwan's Ass, Scratch That It's Vernon's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired watching Vernon smack Seungkwan's ass.

Title: Seungkwan's Ass, Scratch That It's Vernon's Ass

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Vernon/Seungkwan, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Minghao/Junhui, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua.

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Hansol Vernon Choi, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Vernon used to be so pure but Seungkwan's enough to tempt anyone to corruption.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Seungkwan has a thick ass.

* * *

It was no secret in Seventeen that Seungkwan's ass was something handcrafted by God's himself. Vernon was pretty sure he almost bit through his lip as he watched it bounce as Seungkwan danced during BoomBoom and Very Nice.

Who could blame him though, it's plump, round, thirst-inducing, and enticing, everyone manages to take one peek at it ( _maybe more_ ). Even Joshua and Jihoon has been caught daydreaming staring directly at. Hell, one time Chan missed his step because Seungkwan bent over to tie his shoe at the exact moment.

However out of all the twelve who looked, only Vernon had ever had the right to touch it and he used his right every chance he got.

Being Seungkwan's boyfriend had some advantages.

* * *

Vernon decided to use his right was during their fan A&Q in Seoul.

Seventeen was playing musical chairs earlier and afterwards it left them with only eight seats. Pledis didn't have the energy nor the time to go return the seats which left Seventeen a option; double up or stand.

Seokmin and Chan immediately grabbed seats for themselves which meant the rest of the group expect one had to double up.

Jihoon and Soonyoung were sharing a seat. Only after ten minutes of arguing before Soonyoung got irritated, and simply yanked the smaller boy down into his lap. Wonwoo was chilling in Mingyu's lap holding the mic for the other as he sung to the fans not even bothered. Minghao was seated on Jun's lap ( _despite the multiple threats he made in Mandarin_ ) pouting at the fans.

Surprisingly, ( _not_ ) Joshua, and Jeonghan had pushed their chairs together as they both sat, equally holding a rather blushing Seungcheol in their lap. Both boys looked quiet smug keeping the leader.

Which left Seungkwan to Vernon. It was no surprise truly, everyone knew that somehow despite being on opposites sides of the room, Vernon and Seungkwan would be together.

Seungkwan didn't even seemed fazed as he sat his perfect globes in Vernon's lap moving around until he settled. Vernon's face was hidden in his back so no saw the predatory smirk that made its way onto the mixed boy's face.

* * *

Vernon set his plan in motion the minute Seungkwan decides to hop into Seokmin and Chan conversation about the best place to vacation. The Jeju born needed to make it a know fact that Jeju was the only place to vacation at.  
  
Vernon shifted opening his legs slightly forcing Seungkwan to slid down involuntarily to make himself comfortable again. Tighten his arm around the older's middle, Vernon pressed his hard on into the crease between the two globes.

Vernon smirks as he hears the surprised gasp coming from the elder as he continues to rub himself against the ass. The feeling of the elder's soft buttocks on his dick makes Vernon tighten his grip as he now softly grinded into it.

Vernon doesn't see the red slowly painting Seungkwan's face as he tried to act as if nothing was happening. Seungkwan continues to speak to Seokmin as if nothing was happening despite the urge to grind down flooding his mind.

"Vernonie," he stutters lowly, hand reaching down to pinch Vernon's hands.

Vernon ignores the plead grinding more harshly into the ass, groaning into Seungkwan's back. Seungkwan shivered earning a eyebrow from Jeonghan who motioned to Joshua.

"Seungkwannie~"

Vernon stilled his movements glancing around his boyfriend to Jeonghan who was smiling so innocently but both boys saw the horns underneath. 

"Yes, hyung?" Seungkwan asked silently thanking his hyung for his interruption.

"Do you need a blanket? Your shivering?" Jeonghan but the other was already getting a blanket from Chan ( _who got released only after he announced who's baby he was_ ) to Seungkwan. Jeonghan sent a smirk before going back to his innocent form trying to get the crowd to shout ageyo from Jihoon.

Scratch that Seungkwan was cursing Jeonghan as the other sent him a bright smile. Vernon smirked taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself and Seungkwan.

Seungkwan's face burned when he glanced back to see those hooded eyes and the Vernon mouthing something to him.

_'Mine.'_


End file.
